Global Showdown
by h2oPIC
Summary: The world is a different place where honor is earned by being a champion of the world, not just a victor of the Hunger Games. All athletes are chosen, they do not take chances. There is no reason not to win...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first fanfiction ever! I have been writing/creating this story for a while, but I just now am getting the courage to post this story. I absolutely love the idea of Cato and Katniss, but I wanted to have a story that they aren't enemies from the beginning, and are playing for the same team. Tell me what you think! I will update when I get over my writers block, and more often than not it will be multiple chapters going up! Read and Review! Also, if you have an idea of how this story could go or possible twists you think would be fun, please PM me or write it in a review! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the characters.**

**Cato POV**

When I was younger, my parents taught me about the bigger picture. They sent me to training school and every few years I watched the top students of the academy disappear only to sometimes return. They often specialized in one weapon or skill, but more often than not, they would also be deadly by having something involving the element of surprise. They would disappear right before the Hunger Games every four years to be exact. My parents said they had a bigger glory waiting for them, the same glory my father earned; however, they would never tell me what it was...

I am 18 years old now and the top of the District 2 Training Academy and it is one of those special years. I have seen victors return from the Hunger Games, but rarely do I see the top students return, the only one I know of besides my father is Enobaria. After she returned, my father said she changed her image to match her worldly status. I still don't know what he means by "worldly status", but I do know she makes me want to cower out of a room if she is present. She has razor sharp teeth only to be described as shark-like, but rather than her original teeth, they are made of some indestructible metal that was created for weapons to be used by peacekeepers and in the Hunger Games, her hair that falls in waves over her shoulders, is jet black and ofter covers the deathly glares her face naturally radiates while she is observing us at the Academy.

Enobaria only attends the Hunger Games during the in between years of the "special event", I know the pattern. My element of surprise is knowledge, and I will find out what goes on during the 4th year of the cycle.

*whizz*

A knife whirls past my head and embeds itself in the wall inches from where I was leaning against. Before I look, I already know who it is.

"You'll get killed in the arena if you keep spacing off like that Cato!" She yells this from across the floor. Great. Everybody's attention is on us now. We have been training together at the Academy since we could run. I consider her to be an annoying little sister because of her size, even if we are the same age.

She is walking towards me with a sense of determination in her eyes, so I flash her my signature smirk and cockily pull out the knife without having to look.

"Only if someone has the nerve to try something. Come on," I say while motioning towards my body, "nobody, besides maybe you, has the nerve to try something like that on me. And I say maybe because you would miss me too much if you went and killed me off."

I flash another cocky smile while she rolls her eyes and proceeds to walk away. I take this as a good time to work on my swordsmanship since all I've done today has consisted of running to the Academy, eating, and thinking. Just as I pick up a sword, my name is screamed from the office level, "CATO NEWMAN! UPSTAIRS, NOW!"

I know that voice. I was just thinking about her. Enobaria. The only time I have ever heard her yell someone's name was Brutus, and he came out of her office with teeth marks in his shoulder and broken ribs. This cannot be good...

I head up the three flights to reach the 6th floor. Her floor. The guard at her door looks at me with an arrogance I own and proceeds to lead me to her office. After he knocks three times, I hear her voice announce that I may come in.

Enobaria is staring out her balcony to the training floors below. She turns when the guard slams the door shut, leaving just us in her office. I do not frighten, but being in her office right now, I am getting a feeling that can only be associated with fear. She motions me to close the gap between us and join her at the balcony. I move. I do not need to give her a reason to injure me before the Games.

"Cato, have you heard of the Global Showdown?" Enobaria asks in the calmest voice I have ever come from her lips.

"Should I have?" I ask and instantly regret because it came out as completely arrogant and I really don't want her to think I'm a smartass.

"I guess not, but since your father is a champion, NOT a victor, I figured your curiosity would have led you to find answers and harbor the information. I figured you would know something. Oh well, I can teach you."

This was odd, she was rarely calm and her calmness was usually geared towards capitol or district 2 officials, usually she was calm before a change was made. The calm before the storm...

"Being from the private school sector of District 2, you know Panem is not alone. You know we are one country among many others." She said it matter of factly, but I still nodded to acknowledged the statement to show my alertness.

"The Global Showdown is like the Hunger Games, but on a much larger scale. The prizes are far greater, but so are the risks. Panem does not like to lose."

"Is that why you attend the Hunger Games for 3 years and then skip one?" I ask before I can stop myself... Why am I suffering from word vomit? I have always kept myself in check before now!

"You are very attentive Cato. Yes, that is why. The Global Showdown is every 4 years, it follows the yearly pattern of a sporting collaboration from the old times called the Olympics. Representatives from every country go to compete for honor and fame, but those who lose for their country, lose more than imaginable. Do you know how we got those two sword specialists four years ago?"

I simply shake my head not wanting my mouth to betray me again.

"Well, we acquired them from the country of Japan. You should know where that is," she says this as though if I didn't I would shame the entire country, but luckily I do know where it is and my curiosity is trying to overtake my will power to ask her a million and one questions.

I think Ebonaria was looking for words but continues anyways, "The nutritionist: China. The weapon specialist: Russia. The swim coach: Australia. Balance and coordination: Romania and Ukraine. Do you follow so far? What questions do you have?"

I try and rattle my brain for intelligent questions but before I realize, I am already talking, "Why? How do you know this? Are they spies? Why are they allowed to be in our country? Does President Snow know about these people?"

Enobaria begins to laugh. No, she is full on having a ball laughing at my questions, which I do not find difficult because they were stupid. Of course they are allowed to be here or Enobaria would have killed them. Why wouldn't President Snow know? I am an idiot. While I am criticizing myself, Enobaria continues to laugh. Not laugh, more like a cackle or a malicious sneer.

"They were prizes along with prize money for winning. You see, in the Hunger Games the losers die and do not have to face humiliation, but in the Global Showdown the losers are given away to the winning country for each event. These specialists are, or were, the top in their fields in their country. District 1 and 4 have some too, but District 2 always gets the first pick."

It all makes sense now, I just didn't question it before... What does that have to do with me?

"You will be a part of the team we send to compete in the Showdown this year," she answers as if she had read my mind. By the look on her face, she knows that's what I was wondering.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the characters.**

**Cato POV**

2 months later

I am riding in a town cab to the train station with Enobaria. My family said goodbye to me yesterday because Enobaria insisted we take the 4AM train to pick up the other "athletes". She said "athletes" was the term used in the Olympics so that is what we are going to be called instead of tributes.

~flashback~

"Cato, make friends with the team. It is the only way to come back. Lone wolves are prizes for the other teams," my father advises, "I know all through training you are taught with the mentality that one can survive and only one can be a victor. Now you are an athlete and that means the whole team has a chance to come back. Bring back a trainer and honor. I will be dropping by to see how you are doing, but I will not take any of your time to talk so always work your hardest because you will not know when I am there."

"Thanks dad," I say as I shake his hand with a stone, emotionless face. He never has been one for sentimental, but this is the most comfort I have ever gotten from him. "I will return and bring honor to the Newman name."

He left to his study after that, and that's when mom's waterworks started.

"Do not loose yourself. Your father still isn't the same man as he was before his Showdown," she tells me as if it will make a difference.

"Thanks mom," I give her a hug and leave with Enobaria.

~flashback over~

"I never said goodbye to my sisters," I mumble to myself.

Their names are Nike (28 years old) and Nyx (24 years old). They are both victors. Nike won when she was just 14 and Nyx won at 16.

Nike volunteered before the appointed volunteer had a chance, it was quite a scandle and no one knew her motives until her victory interview. She said, "I wanted to prove to the girls in my class year that the Newman family was not to be messed with and toughness is in our blood. They always called me a "goodie two-shoes". I was sick of it and now I am back. I apologize for taking the tribute spot from older girls, and I am ready for any punishment I must endure." No one punished her because she brought pride and honor to the district, her punishment would have been to die in the arena.

My father always took her with him everywhere he went, at the time I though it was for her protection, but I later found out it was because she was bored everywhere she was supposed to be and as the youngest victor in District 2, she got what she wanted.

Nyx on the other hand, always strove to be better than the guys and wanted the glory on her own accord, not because she was a Newman. She was chosen by the council to volunteer as tribute and that was the end of that. No one interfered with her volunteering because they knew if they came back they would have hell to pay. She won her games and now I am a part of a family with a long list of glory.

"Cato! Wake up!" Enobaria hisses as we arrive at the train station.

The train is already waiting for us, but it isn't the normal trains or even a tribute train for that matter. There are faces painted on the train with numbers on their cheeks. That's when I see my father's face with a 2 on it. I will bring back glory and I will not disgrace the Newman name.

"Cato! Are you listening?" Enobaria says frustratedly. I am not starting this trip off right...

As we board she informs me that it is a champion train and it has only ever been ridden by athletes and champions.

"District 1 has two athletes and they are down the hall. If you decide to take a nap, I will come wake you when we arrive to Canada," she motions me in the direction of the athlete carts as she walks in the opposite direction.

When I arrive to the athlete carts, I see we will be living family style. The beds are resting on top of storage closets that contain weeks of clothing for various occasions as well as a ladder on the front doors so we can climb to our beds. Since the beds are lined along both walls touching each other on the long sides, I count six on each side of the cart for a total of 12. And with two carts, I guess my athlete team consists of 24...

As I further inspect the living accommodations, I notice the areas are labeled. I am next to K. Everdeen and the wall.

I climb onto my bed and begin to wonder about my sisters again.

Nike got married to the weapons director of District 2, I don't even know his name. It doesn't matter though because she lets me go see the weapons lab on my break days or if I am nursing an injury. I really should talk to her more.

Nyx was named after the Greek goddess of darkness, and that is exactly what she is. I never know when I am going to see her next because of her work. I don't know what she does, but she is very good at keeping her work life away from the family. We are really close and talk as if we see each other all the time. One time she told me she travels a lot, now I am beginning to wonder if she travels to other countries...

Just as I come to this thought I am interrupted by one of the District 1 tributes.

"Hey man! I'm Kratos, Kratos King," he says this as if I should know the name, "Your dad is a champion, right? Did he tell you any secrets about this "Global Showdown"?"

"No," I say blankly. I don't like this guy already.

"That's cool man. That's Annsling," he points across the room to a sleeping figure I hadn't noticed before, "my sister."

Ha. So this guy is already setting rules for me to break. Game on.

Just then the train comes to a stop and I roll into the wall.

"Must be District 3," Kratos states, "So are you alone from you district?"

"Yeah," What does this guy want?

"Cool, cool," Right before Kratos starts talking again, the door opens to the cart.

"Thank god," I mumble to myself under my breath.

Three girls walk in with the most toned arms I have ever seen on a chick. I open my mouth to speak and Kratos is already running his mouth.

"King, Kratos King," he states with an obnoxiously toothy grin. I start laughing harder than expected and jump down.

I out stretch a hand while introducing myself, "Hi, I'm Cato Newman." When I shake the last one's hand, I give them my signature smirk and all three look as if they melted inside. Ha, take that Kratos.

The train is already moving by the time Kratos sorms away towards the food cart.

"So, are the beds labeled?" one of them asks, probably because they want to sleep because it is still really early.

"Yeah. And there is another room," I point over my shoulder to the door behind me. The thank me and a little while after they enter, I hear one of them groan because she is next to Kratos. Sucks.

I guess the rides are getting shorter because we arrive at 4 way sooner than I expected.

District 4 had two guys shorter than me but still considered tall and Finnick Odair?

The District 4 tributes tell me that he was a champion, and then won the Hunger Games because he was bored and still of age. I secretly envied him for that, it would bring immense honor to my family and my father would be so proud.

The next districts blurr by:

District 5: no athletes

District 6: 1 girl and 2 guys

District 7: 3 guys

District 8: 1 girl and 1 guy

District 9: 3 guys

District 10: 2 guys

District 11: 2 girls

We arrive at 12 and the bed next to me is the only one not claimed. Great. But if they are good enough to be an athlete, then I'll give them a chance. The team seems to be stacked with guys, so I have no idea if my new neighbor is a girl or a guy.

I am standing in front of my bed and talking to one of the guys from 4, Griffinn, when she walks on.

K. Everdeen is all I know about her other than District 12. She is the hottest girl on this train and she is sleeping next to me every night.

"Everdeen!" I shout over the noise, forgetting I was just talking to Griffinn. She looks at me puzzled but still approaches.

"How do you know my name?"

"Your bed is right here."

Just then I see she has noticed the name tags, "Good deduction skills," she says sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

Finally, a challenge! Forget about Annsling, I am going after one K. Everdeen. Griffinn walks away to his bed leaving just me and Everdeen to talk. I need a first name.

"So are you going to tell me your first name or do I need to come up with a nickname?" I say seductively while sprawled out on my bed as she climbs up after me.

"Guess," she says challengingly.

I like her spirit. "K, hmm... Katie? Katharine? Khloe? Kim?"

She starts laughing and says I'm never going to guess it.

"I guess I'll just have to come up with a nickname then. How about I say, 'Hey beautiful' and you blush? Then greet me by saying something like, 'It's an honor to be in your presence Cato. You truly are a gift from the Gods'," I say while raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not really the blushing type. Looks like you'll have to come up with something else."

Damn. She has more than spirit, she has fire.

"Okay firegirl. I guess we'll have to figure something out," I say hoping to keep the conversation going.

"Katniss. The K stands for Katniss."

"It's too long. Can I call you Kat?"

"Only if I can call you Catie," She says with a confidence that makes me want to know more.

"That's longer than Cato..."

"Yeah, I know." She jumps off her bed and exits the cart.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks for the reviews and for taking the time to read this story! **

**Thanks: Courtney DiLaurentis, Infinity Motion, JennaRae44, 408934, SwimmerGal16, and Alis-May for the feedback! **

**Alis-May: I noticed that last night while reading another fanfic and felt like a total idiot, haha! Thanks for the correction tho! I'm not sure if I was typing it or if autocorrect decided to make a new name, but it is fixed now! haha! **

**408934: Nope! The chapters start to change POV's more often now!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the characters.**

**Katniss POV**

I arrive at the food cart only to see the Capitol's number one most desirable, Finnick Odair.

"Hey Finnick, long time no see!" I state sarcastically. The reality is he taught me how to swim about a year ago and has been training me for the Showdown since then.

"There's my waterbug," he says as he embraces me in a hug that lifts me a foot off the ground. "How's Cato?"

"What? Did you have something to do with the sleeping arrangements?" I asked annoyed while taking a seat next to him and grabbing food.

"No, but you two are the only one's from your districts, so I had a feeling you would be next to each other."

Just then Cato walks into the food cart and looks over dramatically relieved, "I thought I lost you Kat! I didn't know where you were headed, but I got hungry. Looks like hungry stomachs think alike," he says with a wink.

I roll my eyes and turn back to Finnick, who is in a fit of laughter. I punch him in the arm hard enough to get my point across of stop laughing.

"What waterbug? Cato was worried about you," he barely gets out the last words before he is laughing again.

I don't blame Cato for wanting to leave the living/bedroom cart, but he didn't have to be so dramatic.

"Won't you join us Catie?" I sarcastically state, but I guess it doesn't portray well because he takes a seat. Just as I am about to excuse myself, Finnick beats me to it. Grr...

"Well I have to be going. Bye waterbug," he leans down and kisses my forehead earning himself a glare from Cato. I don't comment on it considering my mouth is stuffed with food.

"So, how do you know Finnick? Is he your boyfriend?" Cato asks skeptically.

"He is, or rather was, my swim coach for the Showdown."

"How did you become the athlete for District 12?"

Before I answer, I look straight into his eyes to try and find what he is searching for, "Our schools held a day dedicated to getting active: we did relay races, agility contests, strength exercises, and accuracy events." After that I got up and left back to the bedroom carts. It's already been a long day, I'll try and go to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Please Read and Review! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the characters.**

**Katniss POV**

I am waken up because there is a throbbing pain in my stomach and my head keeps bobbing up and down.

"Ugh. Why are you carrying me?" I ask groggily to the figure below me and instantly recognize the voice that replies.

"Because we needed to board the hovercraft so we could get to the training base, and you weren't waking up, Kat. Then we needed to get off the hovercraft and you still weren't waking up... So, I figured I'd just carry you."

"Did you have to hold me like this Catie?" I ask as sweetly as I can considering the situation.

"I guess not but it's easier to move when I carry you like this. By the way we are heading to a meeting so whenever you want to start walking tell me, it might look a bit more professional." Cato starts laughing at his own joke, while I am still trying to find out how I stayed asleep through all of that...

"Now is fine, I guess," I say matter of factly.

He sets me down and I clutch my stomach, "Ugh, next time just leave me behind or please carry me differently."

"What? You didn't enjoy the view?" He turns to look at his butt, "Girls kill to look at this ass." He flashes one of his smirks and I just roll my eyes.

Thankfully we arrive at the meeting before we have to continue that ridiculous conversation about his butt. I like spending time with him, and I can't help but feeling that I want more. I can't tell him that, we are only going to see each other during the Showdown. No, I need to push these feelings aside and focus.

We all take a seat around the table in the center of the room, where a package addressed to us a waits us. My package is sitting next to Cato and one of the guys from District 4, Griffinn, I think.

"Welcome athletes. I am Enobaria of District 2, along with me are Finnick of District 4 and Isis of District 1. We all are your coaches for the next two weeks prior to the Showdown. You all know what is at stake, which is why you all have packages in front of you. Inside of you packages is something to assist you with you special skill. Also, there is a number inside to thank your sponsor who sent it to you. Go ahead and open your package."

I open my package to see a hand crafted wooden bow and 2 sheaths of arrows. I could not be happier.

Other packages include things such as swim suits and goggles, or leotards, but Cato's package catches my eyes. He got a gigantic sword mad of high tech metal the mines in District 12 just started mining, it's called Collium or something like that.

**Cato POV**

I open my package to find the best looking sword I have ever seen in my life. Nike told me about this metal on my last visit to the weapons lab saying it is even stronger than the stuff used to make Enobaria's teeth. It's called Collium, it is lighter than Aluminum and the sword itself is perfectly balanced.

I recognize the number immediately, it's Nike's number.

Enobaria has been talking but I only catch the last part, "There are tablets on your beds for you all to use to call your sponsors. Do not forget dinner is in one hour. Dismissed."

We all take our new toys to our beds in the train carts that have been attached to the training facility.

Immediately I place my new sword at the foot of my bed and call Nike.

"Hey Cato! Do you like your present?"

It is so good to see her. The only thing my father taught me about compassion was to keep your family close, because in the end they will always be there for you, "Thank you so much NIke, it's perfect."

"I saw you admiring the metal the last time you were at the lab and Leo," that was his name... "said he could fashion it into a sword to send into the Hunger Games, but you are at the Showdown! I had to fight with dad to get him to agree to let me send it, but he loved it too! It is one of a kind, so take good care of it!" Nike has the biggest smile plastered on her face while talking. I really do need to talk to her more.

"I'm sorry Nike," I say before I get a chance to thank her again.

"What for Cato? Did you find a way to break it?" She asks jokingly while still concerned.

"I didn't say goodbye to you before I left."

"Don't even worry about it, I have another surprise for you!" She moves to get something before I have a chance to react. Low and behold, it's Nyx.

"Hey, hey Cato!" Nyx always has been one for showing up when least expected. "You didn't say goodbye to me either!" She states while acting hurt.

"As if I could know where you are with your crazy life!" I say while laughing.

Nike, Nyx, and I continue to talk until my hour is up.

"Thanks again Nike, I will see you both after I am a champion."

"Bye Cato!" "See ya bro!"

With that I shut off my tablet to see Katniss is the only one still in the compartment with me. I am about to speak when she says we should go. We? Why did she wait up for me?

"Your sisters are really pretty."

I didn't even notice she was sneaking glances, might as well make use of her curiosity, "Spying were we?"

"Yeah. What are you going to do about it?" She turned to face me and looked as if she was firmly going to hold her ground. I know exactly what I'm going to do about it. I duck down and scoop/throw her over my shoulder so she is bent in half while I continue to walk in the direction we were headed before.


	5. Chapter 5

******Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

Cato and I have been spending a lot of our free time together since our specialties don't mesh well in the same area. He practices his swordsmanship with his new baby and I have archery. I have never seen his training room, but the archery room is huge. Along the wall opposite the entrance is a pop-up range with obstacles and a wind machine that varies in speed to make the shots more difficult. To the right of the entrance is an obstacle course that shoots up different objects for me to shoot. And to the left is a regular shooting range that varies in distance from the shooting line; this station also has a wind machine. Some of the exercises I do scare me, but I am comforted by the fact that I know I will not have to kill anybody to return to District 12, to Prim, to Gale, to my woods. I just finished my lesson/coaching session and I am sitting on the concrete floor trying to cool down when a wave of heat and pressure tackle me to the mats beside me.

"Gotcha!"

"Ugh, I was trying to cool off. Why are you so hot?" I ask without thinking.

"I knew I was good looking, but for Kat to say I'm hot," he said as he fans himself and keeping me pinned down, "maybe we should go for a swim." Now he is raising his eyebrow and smirking.

I push him off with whatever strength I can muster, "I just worked out, I just want to shower and take a nap before dinner." Cato hops off and helps me to my feet.

"Now you want to get me out of my clothes? Kat, I didn't take you for that type of girl." He says while acting astonished with a glint of hope.

I give him a devilish smile and decide to mess with him since we are alone.

I close the gap between us and wrap my arms around his neck, "And what kind of girl am I?" I ask in my most innocent voice. I see him moving closer and feel him wrapping his arms around my waist.

I never though that I would ever meet someone who makes me feel so...

"Hey Katniss!"

"Ugh, I guess we'll have to pick this up later Kat," Cato says into my ear.

"Am I interrupting something?" I move past Cato and out of his arms to see Kratos standing in the doorway.

"Of course not Kratos. Do you need something?" I ask as relaxed as I can. That was a stupid question, why else would he be here...

"Coach sent me here to train with you. He said you can use these suction cup arrows," Kratos lifts a quiver of arrows that seem to have little plungers on the ends.

"How is me shooting you helpful to you?" I ask genuinely curious, while walking over to retrieve the arrows.

"I need to work on speed and agility for the woods course and he said you can always use a new challenge with your bow," he smiles but still seems to be hiding something.

"Okay, but why not have the rifle girls shoot paintballs at you?"

"I guess he didn't think of that," Kratos shrugs and is staring at the ground uncomfortably.

"Well you won't mind if I watch, right?" I don't turn to see the look Cato is giving Kratos, but based on Kratos' face, it cannot be pleasant.

I break the silence by telling Kratos how my obstacle course works so we can get started.

We go at this for a bit over an hour. I notice Kratos is dripping in sweat as he heads over to the towel rack. He takes off his shirt to reveal toned muscles covered in welts that could have only been caused by these plunger arrows... The welts cover his chest, back, and arms; then again, that is all the skin that is exposed...

"Why didn't you tell me I was hurting you?"

Kratos turns from the water tower and I see dots covering his chest and abs, "I honestly didn't start feeling them until we stopped, I guess the adrenaline distracted me," he laughs at his own joke and turns to grab his bag, "I'll recover. Thanks for kicking my ass with those arrows," Kratos said before chugging down some water.

I look around for Cato but I guess he got bored and left.

"Do you want to go grab dinner?"

I turn to see Kratos already in a new shirt, "Umm..."

"Come on, it's the least you can do to distract me from the pain you inflicted," Kratos whines while attempting to guilt me.

"Okay, when you put it that way, how can I feel anything but guilted into this?" I kind of laugh trying to lighten the mood. It works, Kratos is waiting at the door with an arm held out for me so he may guide me to the cafeteria.

The walk was different. Being with Kratos made me forget that we were training for the Showdown. I like being around him, but he never acts like this when Cato is around too. I wonder why guys change their personalities around other guys...

When we get to the cafeteria, I see Cato sitting with the girls from the rifle team and they are all covered in paint splatters. I guess somebody wanted to train too and the thrill of paintball fueled him...

Kratos must have noticed where I was staring, "We can sit with them after we get our food if you want."

"No, I want to sit with you. I sleep next to Cato every night, but I feel like this is the first time I get to see the real you," I tell him with a genuine smile. While it was true that this is the first time I am talking to the real him, I guess that wasn't the only thing fueling me wanting to sit with Kratos alone.

"Katniss, I'm going to get us a table. Can you get me a water?" He takes my tray of food and I proceed to get us drinks from the drink machine. It has a variety of drinks from water to sports drinks.

Let the games begin, "Sure thing! Do you need anything else Kratos?"

"No, that's okay."

I fill a cup of water for both myself and Kratos, and turn a bit too quickly... I spill both cups all over one of the District 4 guys. I decide to make it a bit more of a scene than it should be to make sure a certain pair of eyes are watching.

"I'm soooo sorry! I really didn't mean to run into you!" I say and I thank my sub-conscience for my automatic blushing. I turn my head slightly to the ground and lift my eyes to scan the room, my thoughts are confirmed. All eyes are on us.

"Don't worry, it was just water," he brushes it off as I get napkins to help dry him off and the floor.

"Well, I don't think the ladies of the cafeteria are complaining about my shirt clinging to my abs," he says while laughing. He is right, his abs are something to look at.

I am drying the floor and picking up the plastic cups from the floor, "Thanks for being so sweet about it."

"Well you could make it up to me."

"Oh really? How?"

"What are you doing after dinner tonight? Since I'm already wet, join me at the pool?" He asks with a certain flirtation in his eyes.

I see Cato getting up with his cup to probably to get within earshot of our conversation. Now or never, "Sure, I'd love to join you for a late night swim."

Dinner passes quickly with Kratos. He heads off to get dessert while I tell him I am heading back to the bedroom compartments.

* * *

Thanks so much for all of you who have been following my story! Sorry for the long wait, I have had this chapter typed but I didn't like the way it flowed. I hope you all liked it and I will be updating more frequently.


	6. Chapter 6

**********Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Cato POV**

I got bored just watching Katniss shooting Kratos. Yeah, it was entertaining at first, but I was just sitting there. I remembered what Katniss said about the rifle girls having guns that shoot paint instead of bullets, so I decide to try it out since its either that or sitting.

When I arrive at the shooting range, I see that the shooting team consists of the three chicks from District 3.

"Hey, are you guys up for a challenge?"

"Hey Cato, what do you have in mind?"

"Paint ball war in the obstacle course?"

They discuss amongst themselves and turn back to me with smiles. From the looks of it, they were already going to be playing, "Sounds good, we're game. Gear is in the closet in the left back corner."

"Thanks!"

The paintball fight didn't last too long because we ran out of paintballs, but we were sufficiently colorful. I didn't realize the time until we were done with our war. "Hey, since we're out of paintballs, do you guys want to grab some dinner?"

"Yeah" "Totally" "I'm starving"

We all head down to the cafeteria still covered in paint. A little while after we started eating, I hear a crash behind me. I turn to see Griffinn covered in water and a girl running to get napkins. Ha, looks like Griffinn is going to get with another girl. I get up so I can see who the girl is and its... Katniss?

As I get closer, I can hear them talking quite calmly, maybe even flirtatiously, "Sure, I'd love to join you for a late night swim," I hear her say. Late night swim huh?

I decide to turn in early so I can talk to Kat before she goes out for her swim with Griffinn. "Hey guys, thanks for letting me train with you guys," I say to the District 3 girls.

"No problem" "It was fun" "Stop by again"

With that I left to the bedroom compartments and notice that Katniss is eating dinner with Kratos... I don't know why but her talking with all the other guy athletes gets under my skin in more ways than one. Maybe its because of what Kratos interrupted earlier.

_~flashback~_

"_Ugh, I was trying to cool off. Why are you so hot?" Haha, it's always fun to mess with her and she seems to bring out the best in me._

"_I knew I was good looking, but for Kat to say I'm hot," I fan myself and keep her pinned to the mats with my legs, "maybe we should go for a swim." I raise an eyebrow and give her my signature smirk. I've been trying to be on my best behavior, well best for me, but she seems to be able to break down my filters and makes me want to just act without thinking. _

_She is trying to push me off so I fall to a side as she shoves me one more time. "I just worked out," she complains, "I just want to shower and take a nap before dinner." I get up and help her to her feet._

"_Now you want to get me out of my clothes? Kat, I didn't take you for that type of girl." Why can't I keep it in my pants? Oh well, flirting never hurt anybody._

_She gives me a devilish smile and I wonder where this is going. I know that we are just friends right now, but I'd be lying if I said she wasn't hot. _

_She closes the gap between us and wraps her arms around my neck, "And what kind of girl am I?" She asks me with a certain innocence that can only be childlike, but it was more flirtatious than that. I don't know what she is playing at, but I can't help but like it. I move closer to her and wrap my arms around her waist to call her bluff. There is no way she can go further._

"_Hey Katniss!" _

_~flashback over~_

I am lying on my back in my bed when my flashback ends. Anger starts to boil inside of me when I think about the fact that Kratos interrupted us. Kratos has gotten on my nerves since I walked onto the train so many days ago. I continue to stare at the ceiling as I hear the compartment door open.

"Cato?"

I look to my side and see Katniss climbing up to her bed, "Hey."

"What are you doing here? I thought you were still in the cafeteria?"

"Nope, I'm right here." I can see her getting uncomfortable by us being alone, but I don't know why. Over the past ten days she has never been this awkward around me, "You okay Kat?"

"Of course! I didn't mean to disturb you Catie! Did you have fun playing paintball with the District 3 girls?" She is putting a mask on to hide. Even though it has only been ten days, it has been ten days of no one else.

"What are you hiding?" I ask with a smirk on my face.

"Me? What could I ever hide from you?" She asks with the old sarcasm I was looking for. She hops off her bed and starts packing a bag. Of course for the late night swim with Griffinn, but she doesn't know that I know. Or does she?

"Where you headed?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow. She is digging in her closet so I take that opportunity to hop off my bed and block her way to the door.

"I am going to work out some more. I need to get my strength up if I am going to win in a few days," she says as she runs into me. I catch her before she falls.

With my arms still around I say, "And your work out involves Griffinn?" Gotcha.

**Katniss POV**

I am standing there frozen with Cato's arms around me. I know that I wanted him to over hear my conversation with Griffinn, but now that he's in front of me...

"Hello? Kat?"

I close my eyes and shake my head trying to clear it. When I open my eyes, I see a smiling Cato still holding me, "You can let go now."

A perplexed look flashes across his face, and slowly lets go. "So am I right?"

"Yeah, I'm going swimming with Griffinn."

"Why?" He says this with a bit of disgust.

With that I walk past him to the door. Just as I reach the door, I turn to say, "Give me a reason not to." I leave the bedroom compartment and head to the pool.

"Hello?" I arrive at the pool and the lights are off. I really don't like the feeling of being here alone. "Helloooo?" Just then there is a splash of water and a dark figure appears at the other side of the pool. "Who's there?"

"I didn't think you would show up?"

"Griffinn?" I hear him laugh, "Why didn't you think I would show up?"

"I hear things."

"What type of things do you hear?" As I ask this, he is walking towards me and I can see just how great a physique he really has from all those years of training and swimming.

"Different rumors, I'm just glad that they aren't true." I give him a puzzled look. "Mainly the one about you and Cato, that would be a shame."

"Why would that be a shame?" I don't know why I'm flirting back, especially since I was jealous that Cato was with District 3. I need more friends than just Cato, and maybe Kratos interrupting us earlier was just a sign telling me to find somebody else.

"Are you already in your swim suit?"

Why is he changing the subject? "Yeah, why?"

"Follow me."

I follow him outside and see a hot tub. "I thought we were swimming..."

"Well I've been swimming all day, and since you were so tense when you spilled those waters on me... I guess I just thought we could relax," he says with real concern. That was like the first time we interacted since the swim test on the second day.

_~flashback~ _

"_Hey waterbug, why don't you get in the empty lane and race these boys?" Finnick says to me when we are getting sorted into groups and strengths. _

_It's the two guys from District 4, and I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't nervous to race them. I have only been training for about a year and I know that they have been swimming and training since they were old enough to hold their breath. _

"_I don't think I'll be able to keep up with them," I admit. _

"_Come on, it won't hurt to try," one of the District 4 guys speaks up. I notice it was Griffinn who was trying to comfort me._

_I decide he's right and I get up on the block. _

"_Okay, it's a 50 freestyle. So just down and back and leave it all in the water. Take your mark. GO!"_

_My reaction time was good, and once the water hits so does the adrenaline. I am off and keeping up pretty well. FLIP. Final lap. I burry my head and drive to the wall. When I get to the wall, I look up to see how I placed and it looks like they just finished too._

"_Great times you guys. Griffinn, first. Katniss, second. Dakota, third. Clear the water for the next heat."_

_We hop out of the water and I head strait to the towel rack because that water was freezing! _

"_Hey. Katniss, right?"_

_I turn to see Griffinn standing there reaching to grab a towel, "Yeah." Why am I so awkward? _

"_Great time. Where did you train?"_

"_Umm... District 4." I see confusion plaster his face. "Finnick was my coach for about a year before this."_

"_Oh, so you're the superstar we were hearing about." With that he walked away and left me to wonder what he meant by that._

_~flashback over~_

"Hey, are you okay?"

Griffinn is already in the hot tub. As I join him I say, "Yeah, I was just remembering when we raced and you kicked my butt."

"Haha, well I have been training longer than you."

He seems like the kind of guy that I want to get to know.

"What are you thinking about?" Griffinn asks.

"That you are the kind of guy that I want to get to know. What else are you good at?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading this far in my story! Please review because I love feedback whether it be good or bad! Thank you so much for all you guys who have reviewed, favorites and alerted! **

**So how do you feel about this new cock block? Haha! Tell me your thoughts, but don't worry because this story is no where near its completion.**


	7. Author Blurb

HI! I know it has almost been a year since I updated this story BUT I have good reason! I have been away at boot camp and training, but I am on leave (vacation) right now so I will begin to write again soon! Thanks for anybody who read it or wants an update! Special thanks to my reviewers!

3 Nicky


End file.
